<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goose Tommy go BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR by JustAMartian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453656">Goose Tommy go BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMartian/pseuds/JustAMartian'>JustAMartian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ars Moriendi (alternatively, shenanigans of the dream smp) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Cringe, Dre - Freeform, Dreamie pooopooo looks at Tommeua’s chestity chest o’ poopoopeepee., Goose TommyInnit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not high I swear, Just Tubbo, Short, This Is STUPID, Tommyea screams with the wrath of a thousand satanic demon gods., Tubbo - Freeform, aNd he FlapS hIs wingyies OwO., and DreaAm briNg s thE dIskS bAckkKkKKk. “:O” says TommYea, gEtTing gReen pIsS everywheRe bEcause Hhe is pISs BabYY. “Tubbo” Says Tubbo., goose - Freeform, only crack, pissbaby dre, so short, this is so cringe, whoo, whoooooooo, “AaaAAAhaHHHHHHh!” PiSsBAbY sCreAms anD rUens AwaY! “Tubbo.” says Tubbo, “Aeaeaea diskkskksksksks!!!!!111/1 Ites mien nowe :) :) :)”, “GrEa n BasTeaRdsBEsand. WrArRwWwwwwWwWwW”, “HaAANnNNnnDs OffF mY PropeAritayYY pISS bAbY!”, “OooooOOoHHH!!!!!” Dre excklaimsed!, “SKREEEeEEEEEEEeEEEEEeEEEEEEEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEEEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEEEE”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMartian/pseuds/JustAMartian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GooseTommyGooseTommyGooseTommyGooseTommyGooseTommyGooseTommyGooseTommyGooseTommyGooseTommy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ars Moriendi (alternatively, shenanigans of the dream smp) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goose Tommy go BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha<br/>its Goose Tommy<br/>he will peck your eyes out<br/>rar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreamie pooopooo looks at Tommeua’s chestity chest o’ poopoopeepee.</p><p>“OooooOOoHHH!!!!!” Dre excklaimsed! “Aeaeaea diskkskksksksks!!!!!111/1 Ites mien nowe :) :) :)”</p><p>“SKREEEeEEEEEEEeEEEEEeEEEEEEEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEEEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEEEE” Tommyea screams with the wrath of a thousand satanic demon gods. “HaAANnNNnnDs OffF mY PropeAritayYY pISS bAbY!” aNd he FlapS hIs wingyies OwO. “GrEa n BasTeaRdsBEsand. WrArRwWwwwwWwWwW” BeCaUSe tTOmmYaE rUndss OnNs Spite<sup>TM</sup>.</p><p>“AaaAAAhaHHHHHHh!” PiSsBAbY sCreAms anD rUens AwaY!</p><p>“Tubbo.” says Tubbo, and DreaAm briNg s thE dIskS bAckkKkKKk.</p><p>“:O” says TommYea, “PoGuChaMpu!” anD tAked  the DiskKs BackKkKk.</p><p>DRe sCreams And Tea KetL WheEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEze and eXasploded, gEtTing gReen pIsS everywheRe bEcause Hhe is pISs BabYY.</p><p>“Tubbo” Says Tubbo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry in advance lol<br/>btw this is like some wierd plot bunny from a fever dream i had once<br/>enjoy it<br/>please<br/>uhhhhh kudos and comment or something idk lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>